Insane Abandonment
by TypicalAnimeGurl1091
Summary: Len and Rin leave Miku for a few years, but they come back to find Miku in a totally different state than when they had left her. Rated T for safety. (title has been changed from Going Insane to Insane Abandonment XD) LenxMiku MikuxLen
1. Chapter 1

_~Prologue~_

Len and Miku were just kids, running around playing tag, as innocent as can be. Of course, they weren't perfect little 12 year olds, but they were really never _bad._ They had been best friends since basically pre-school when Len had 'stopped' some guys teasing Miku about her teal hair color. He had called them all 'huge meanie pants' and told them to leave her alone. Afterwards, Len and Miku had struck up a conversation about whatever they thought about; animal cookies, the carnival, their stupid older siblings.

Today was no different than any other. Miku had climbed the tree, like any normal 12 year old kid would. Len was encouraging her on, yelling things like "You can do it!" and "Make it to the top!"  
Eventually, Miku had made it to the top, and Len had tried to join her. But he failed. He nearly fell off, so after that, he refused to climb any higher and jumped back to the safe, sweet ground. Miku teased him afterwards, but he brushed it off; they were always teasing each other.

At least it didn't seem any different….Until Miku sat down in the grass in her front yard. Len lived in the house next door with his twin sister, Rin. Rin was best friends with Miku, but she just really didn't have the bond that Miku and Len had.

Anyways,Len stared at Miku; teal clashed with bright cerulean. "Miku, I have something serious to tell you…."  
Miku stared back at him, a concerned expression spread across her pretty face. "Yeah?"  
"I'm….moving." came Len's cold reply.

Miku froze, then shook her head in disbelief. "You're joking; you hafta be. You can't leave me here alone! I have no other friends! Everyone hates me for my hair color; even though that Luka girl at school has _pink _hair." She huffed.  
Len shrugged, shaking his head as well. "I wish I was kidding, but my mom took a job across the state, and we hafta move there. I don't wanna leave you Miku, I really don't. You're my best friend; nothing more, nothing less…I'm sorry."  
Miku felt tears spill over her eyes and onto her cheeks. She wiped them off, ashamed that she was crying at something as stupid as-No, this wasn't stupid…She had a reason to cry. But she cried silently, still wiping tears off her face.  
Len felt especially guilty that he couldn't do anything about this. He was only 12, anyways…"Anyways, while I'm still here, me, you, and Rin can have fun for the rest of the day. Lemme go get her!" He gave Miku a reassuring smile and stood up, taking off toward his house which was directly beside Miku's.

Miku sighed and nodded, watching him go. She decided to go in the house for something; a banana and a couple of oranges. She knew the twins loved them. She went back outside to see a flash of blonde hair before she was knocked to ground by the fun-loving girl, Rin. She recognized her from her high voice yelling, "_Miiikuuuu!" _  
Miku looked up at the pair of bright cerulean eyes that blinked back into her own. "Hey, Rinny." She stated simply. She always greeted the bubbly girl with that phrase.  
"Hey, Miku-Miku!" came Rin's usual response. She jumped up and off of Miku, starting to ramble on as Miku and Len stared at her. "I-I mean, we're so sorry we hafta move, it's all our Mom's fault, really! It's not fair, I wanna stay here and help protect you from those mean bulli-Wait, are those oranges?" She stopped her ranting to pick one up off the ground and peel it.  
Len rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like we said, we're sorry. But we can have fun while it lasts, right?"

So Miku and the twins spent the whole day together. They played all the games that they used to play when they were younger; and had lots of fun doing it.  
Their fun was interrupted by the twins' mom, Lily, calling for them. They planned to leave that evening because of less traffic or something.

They had a tiny group hug; this was the worst but most fun day of their lives, they decided. Miku handed them both a friendship bracelet, then put on her own. They all said "Rin Len, & Miku-BFFS" around the bands. They had one last goodbye as all of them nearly cried before the twins piled into the car after their mother, and Miku kept waving both her hands until the car was out of sight.

_That _was when she cried.


	2. Chapter 2

_~Chapter 1~_

Rin and Len had been gone for quite a long time; 6 years to be exact. They had worn the bracelets Miku had given them every single day; they never really took them off, not even when they slept. But when they heard their mother say that they were old enogh going back to their hometown on their own since they were 18, they were as excited as ever. They both immediately thought of Miku and hoped that she was still there. They had so much stuff to talk about! Both blondes quickly packed their bags and threw them into the car as fast as they could, willing their mother to drive as fast as she could to get there. Lily would leave after driving them.

They left at night again, but they fell bounced excitedly in the car on the way there. When they finally arrived at the house-they had surprisingly been able to keep their old house- they wanted so badly to go and bang on Miku's door and hug her 'til she fainted. But it was 3 AM, and Lily wouldn't let the twins go and see the certain tealette. So, they reluctantly went to bed, both hoping that Miku still lived in that same house to the left of them.

* * *

The twins woke up late, due to the lack of sleep they had gotten last night. Lily left as soon as they woke up, for she had to be home that night.  
Len was still eating breakfast by the time Rin wanted to take a walk around their old neighborhood, to 'remember childhood memories' as Rin called it. Len told her that she could go; he would wait for her back home then go to Miku's together to see if she was still there. Rin agreed and left the house on her own, throwing on an orange tank and some random shorts she had dug around for. She slipped on her sneakers and burst out the door, running up their driveway and coming to a stop at the end. She decided to circle the neighborhood by starting right, saving Miku's house for last.

As she looked at all the house's mail boxes, they all had different names. The house that had read "Akita" in the past now read "Megpoids", and another that had used to read "Sakine" now read "Kasane". And so on.  
As Rin passed all the houses with new names, her excitement faded. Her hope that Miku would still be in this neighborhood faded.  
But that hope flared back up inside her when she passed Miku's house and the old, rickety sign read, "Hatsune," in peeling, teal paint.  
Rin couldn't wait any longer as she ran as fast as she could, burst into her house, grabbed Len by his arm, and pulled him out the door toward Miku's house.  
Len had protested because Rin hadn't let Len finish his breakfast, but he stopped complaining when he read the sign for the house. He eagerly picked up his pace and matched Rin's as they ran up to the front door and rang the bell.

The door was answered by a girl with cherry-red hair and a cowlick sticking up off her head. She was dressed in a simple black and white dress, and held a silver tray in her hands for some reason.  
"Oh, excuse me, are you here to see the Lady and Master? Oh-wait-how silly. I'm Miki, and you are…?" The redhead asked the twins.  
Hm. Funny. The twins didn't remember a maid or anything…  
The blonds both shook their heads in unison as they introduced themselves as Rin and Len Kagamine, childhood friends of Miku's. "So…Can we see Miku? We left about 6 years ago, and we haven't seen her since. We'd love to talk to her again!" Rin explained.  
Miki furrowed her brow for a minute, which looked like, in concern. "I'm sorry…do you mean Miku Hatsune? Surely you don't…?"  
"Of course we do, who else would we be talking about?" Len asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Rin nodded. "I don't think there are any other Mikus or Hatsunes around here.  
Miku bowed apologetically. "I-I'm sorry! But…Miku hasn't been…in the best state as of now…"  
The twins tilted their heads curiously, their eyes asking 'What do you mean?'  
The –apparently- maid sighed and hesitated for a moment before she spoke shakily. "I'll show you what I mean…" She invited the twins inside, her cowlick bouncing as she closed the door behind her and led them upstairs. The blonds followed her willingly, looking at each other in concern. What was wrong with their best friend?

Miki stopped at a basic white door that had at least four pictures at the top. Rin and Len recognized them as old drawings they had drawn a long time ago.  
The redheaded maid sucked in a breath before opening the door, revealing a pale, thin Miku sitting in her bed upright, leaning against a huge stack of pillows so that she was sitting up. Her teal orbs were darting everywhere; from the door, to the wall, to the bookcase, back to the door-and so on.

"Miku?" Rin asked, concerned, as she slowly walked up to the bed and put a hand on her best friend's.  
Miku's already-huge eyes widened even more as she pulled her hand away quickly, drawing her knees up to her chest and trembling. She didn't seem to speak, just dart her eyes everywhere and shake.  
Len rose an eyebrow worriedly and looked at Miku. "What's the matter with her…?"

Miki frowned, still looking at the shaking, thin, frail girl sitting upright on the bed. "We don't exactly know….She doesn't communicate with anyone, really…"  
The twins wore the same frown as they looked at each other, their eyes asking the other,

What had happened to their best friend?


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter isn't that long since I didn't have much time at school to write, and I don't have much time on the computer. I'm not even supposed to be on right now XD

Angel Veins: Didn't really give much this chapter, but it explains a little…XD Hopefully, the twins can fix her. Thanks for reviewing! *gives virtual cookie* c:

What has two thumbs and doesn't own Vocaloid? *points to myself* THIS GIIIIRRRRL~

* * *

Miku's eyes were still darting everywhere, as if afraid of everything.  
"She doesn't let anyone touch her; even her parents. And she goes into these breakdowns where she either whispers or yells about abandonment and pain…It's really concerning. Nobody can calm her down at all…" Miku explained, her eyes trained on Miku. "She barely speaks at all beside that. Also, she doesn't really like light all that much…"

Rin was fidgeting with her abnormally large bow, unsure of what to do. She kind of wanted to leave now; she was bored. Yet, Len wanted to stay and see what was wrong with his childhood friend.  
He stepped toward Miku slowly, as is approaching an untamed baby animal. Miku's dull, teal eyes fell on him, and she cowered back. She was scared. _'That blond boy seems familiar…Probably just one of those guys that picked on me..' _ She drew back and her back hit the wall with a soft 'thump'.

Len refused to leave the tealette alone. He put a hand gently on Miku's shoulder, and that was enough for her to start screaming, then chanting something loudly about abandonment and pain. Len hesitated before seizing Miku in a hug; that just made her flip out more. She squirmed and tried to get away from him, but Len held tight.  
"Don't you remember? It's me…Len…and Rin..We've come back for you. We're back now…" Len whispered into Miku's ear, hoping to get her to realize who he was.

Miku's already-large eyes widened even more, and she calmed down a little. She stopped screaming, only to quietly chant "Len…Len…Len…" as she grabbed fistfuls of her shirt. Her eyes lifted to Rin, only to glance at her before looking away and going back to her chanting.  
The blonde girl stepped forward and put a hand on Miku gently. This made her flip out again, yelling, "_**Get away! GET AWAY!" **_She moved out of the hug from Len, only to shrink back and whimper.

Miki was staring in awe at Len.. "Nobody's ever been able to calm Miss Miku down…who are you?"  
Len shrugged, still staring at Miku with worry. "Just a childhood friend. Nothing more…nothing less."

Rin seemed a bit annoyed that Len could calm her friend down, but she couldn't. But, that was just like Rin to get annoyed or angry at someone. In this case, she was mad at Len. She muttered an inaudible 'goodbye' and left. Miku stared after her, trembling. A tear slipped down her pale cheek as she whispered

"Abandonment…Insane abandonment…"


	4. Chapter 4

Awesome-Chan: You are now my friend whether you like it or not, so I shall call you Awesome-Chan now. And Miku's parents not being at the house will be explained. And yes; Len is a snail. I don't like Rin as much as the other Vocaloids xD She's still pretty sweet, though.

VocaloidWriter: Your name is now MiLen-Chan. So let me correct that.  
MiLen-Chan-The plot just hit me and I wanted to write it before I lost the idea. But now it takes forever to update. Mainly because school now and my life outside the internet. /crais

I'm working slowly on updating my stories. It's not fun ;-;  
I don't own Vocaloid in any way.

* * *

"_YOU ALL LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU ALWAYS LEAVE ME!" _Miku screamed after her whisper, watching Rin leave. Rin didn't leave a second glance as she shut the door behind her.  
Len hurried to take Miku into another hug and kissed her cheek then rubbed her back in hope for her to calm down.  
It kind of worked; Miku stared at Len with huge, surprised eyes and stuttered, "L-Len…" She was trembling violently.  
Len took notice of how thin Miku had gotten. Her pigtails almost seemed thicker than her frail body. Her skin was a milky-white, and her stomach was so thin that when he ran his hand over it (in which she flinched noticeably), he could feel her ribs.  
Len looked to Miki, in question to why she was in this condition.

"Miss Miku doesn't eat all that much. It's a surprise if I can get her to eat a nibble of bread or a sip of water. At one point, we had to hook up a tube to give her nutrients because she wouldn't eat. She now eats some, but not much. She got like this when her parents left her with me. She missed them terribly, and she always cried for them." Miki explained sorrowfully, glancing between Len and Miku.  
Len listened to Miki closely, still holding onto a trembling Miku protectively. "What has she been eating now?"  
"Bread and water. I try to offer her sweets, but she won't eat them. I don't know what else she would eat…" Was Miki's answer.  
Len pursed his lips thoughtfully, and looked at Miku for a while, thinking about what she used to eat.  
Miki shook her head doubtfully. "I'm putting her in the mental hospital tomorrow. I've been thinking about it lately. I can't control her, and I can't help her much…."

Len widened his eyes and looked at Miki. "You can't put her in one of those; She'll be miserable!"  
The redhead shrugged helplessly. "Like I said, I can't help her, and I believe the mental hospital would be able to…"  
The blond narrowed his eyes then. "Fine. But I'd be with her at all times. I don't care where she goes, I'm always going to stay with my Miku."  
At this, Miku wiggled out of Len's arms and retreated to the corner of her bed, shrinking down against the wall, and whimpering quietly.  
Len watched her, feeling sad that Miku had become this way. This wasn't how she used to be.  
The Miku he knew was always happy, loved sweets and fluffy things, always willing to give hugs. This wasn't like the old Miku. And Len didn't think she would ever be like that again, though. She seemed too affected by what had happened.  
"I'll help get her to the..special house. Now." Len wanted to get it over with as soon as possible, so she wouldn't have to go through it later. He also didn't say mental, because he didn't want to believe that Miku was insane.  
"Now?" Miki looked at Len doubtfully, then sighed. "I suppose…" She started to help a resisting Miku out of bed, but Len stopped her.  
"I'll do it; just get to the special house and do whatever to get her in and I'll be down with her soon enough."

Miki started to protest but realized it was useless and left to do what Len told her to do.  
Len slowly started trying to get Miku out of bed, but was failing. Miku wrenched back from him weakly, cowering further into her corner. She knew what they were trying to do; they talked like she was invisible. Of course she wasn't…was she?  
After about an hour, Len had dragged Miku out of bed as gently as he could, even though Miku's screaming and crying made him not want to do this to her.  
She was almost so weak that she couldn't stand on her own. Len helped her stand dressed her in some decent clothes; she was just wearing a tank and shorts before. She was probably going to have to wear one of those white robes at the special house anyways.

Len pretty much carried her to the special house, since she was so light. It was like a 5 minute walk anyway; he and Rin had passed it on the way to the neighborhood.  
He, too, took notice of the change of signs.  
The house signs named the families that lived there; 'Megpoid, Kamui, Shion, Kasane, Megurine, Yowane, and Kaai'.  
Len only recognized Megurine. He didn't like Megurine. He despised Megurine. Luka Megurine.  
In school, when Rin and Len were still living here before, Luka and Miku were best friends. That lead to something more, but Len would rather not think about that.  
He got slightly jealous, maybe, but that was like 7 years ago. Leave the past.

As he got to the special house, Miku had given up struggling and was now clinging to Len tightly. Len met up with Miki at the front desk, whom stayed at the front desk. The redhead refused to go any further, and said a a quick goodbye to Miku, then left without a glance, not unlike Rin.  
The secretary led Miku and Len to a room in Ward F.  
F?  
F was for the people who had the worst cases. Miku wasn't that bad, was she?  
Len forgot about it for now, and followed the secretary, making sure that he didn't bump into anyone. There could be killers in this place…  
The secretary helped Miku with everything then stripped her and then re-dressed her in a simple white robe…thing. (xD)  
Miku immediately went to the bed that was in the spacey room, then shrunk back against the corner, trying to avoid everyone. Len slowly got by her side to comfort her.  
The secretary left and a nurse came in, trying to offer her food. Of course, Miku wouldn't accept it. She claimed that she wasn't hungry.  
Afterwards, Miku fell into a fitful sleep, and Len stayed with her for a couple of hours, holding her close.  
He really hoped Miku would be okay.

* * *

Well…Longer chapter that usual; it's at least 1,000 words! XD  
Thanks for reading; I can't wait to read the reviews!


End file.
